F is for Fudge!
by Tofu Matador
Summary: Você já conhece essa história. Você já ouviu os feitos do garoto que sobreviveu. Juntamente com Harry, outras pessoas usaram dos meios que tinham para combater o Lord das trevas. Essa é a história de uma delas. Ela criou sua revolução dentro do Ministério galgando entre as camadas do poder. Uma pessoa que pode mudar os rumos de uma lenda. H/G, R/H, personagem original.
1. 1 A Copa Mundial de Quadribol

**Nota da autora:** Recentemente encontrei uma fanfic minha de, aproximadamente, doze anos atrás. Além de muitas risadas e momentos de extrema vergonha; encontrar isso me fez lembrar de uma época simples da vida onde eu não deixa a minha autocrítica exagerada me impedir de criar, me fez lembrar de como eu amava passar horas e horas na frente do computador ou com meu bloquinho de notas criando desenlaces para o enredo. Vamos começar pela personagem original que eu criei e que vai ser mais ou menos a protagonista desta história, apesar de eu ter mudado o nome e ter elaborado melhor a história, essa personagem ainda pode parecer (e até mesmo SER) um tanto Mary Sue… WHOO CAAARES!? A história é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser, yey!

A história é basicamente aquela que você já conhece, mas sobre um prisma diferente e situações diferentes, afinal de contas, um personagem a mais ou a menos em uma história pode mudar completamente a dinâmica da trama. Usarei os livros como referência principal, mas você também poderá identificar algumas cenas dos filmes. Lembrem-se que estou fazendo isso por diversão e não pra ganhar o Nobel de literatura, então não esperem uma obra prima, okaaay? Aproveitem! Eu sei que eu estou :3

Então vamos à ficha:

 **Nome:** Marie Diggory Fudge  
 **Idade:** 14 anos  
 **Casa:** Corvinal  
 **Aparência física básica:** cabelos castanho-escuros, ondulados e longos, 1,75m, olhos castanho-escuros  
 **Status sanguíneo:** Puro-sangue  
 **Matérias favoritas:** Feitiços, Herbologia, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Transfiguração  
 **Matérias odiadas:** Poções, História da Magia  
 **História:** Marie é a única neta do atual Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge. Filha de Gondolin Diggory e Archibald Fudge, ambos mortos por Fenrir "Lobo" Greyback seis meses após a queda de Lord Voldemort; o Comensal da Morte foi capturado e levado para Azkaban imediatamente após o incidente. Marie ainda enxerga flashes daquela noite, o que originou sua fobia de lobisomens.  
Apesar do Ministro ser o detentor da guarda da criança, suas ocupações e responsabilidades no Ministério o impediam de cuidar de um bebê tão pequeno; sendo assim, ela foi praticamente criada pelos tios, Amos e Amélia Diggory, que tinham um filhinho de três anos, Cedrico. Os dois se davam muito bem e cresceram desenvolvendo um laço fraternal que ia além dos limites de sangue. Mesmo tendo a educação firme e altruísta dos Diggory, Marie era extremamente mimada pelo avô que tentava compensar sua ausência com presentes e viagens, ela cresceu cercada de luxos e desenvolveu um discreto ar esnobe que se manifesta nos momentos apropriados. Apesar dos mimos, ela também era extremamente cobrada pelo avô, sendo neta do, na época, mais cotado candidato para Ministro da Magia, Marie tinha que ter um comportamento exemplar, principalmente em eventos públicos.  
Como qualquer criança do mundo mágico, ela ingressou em Hogwarts aos onze anos já preparada para ser um exemplo de candura e o centro das atenções! Porém, a chegada de Harry Potter à Hogwarts ocultou sua entrada triunfal. Apesar de implicar um pouco com o garoto nos primeiros meses, os dois se tornaram amigos após resgatarem Hermione do trasgo montanhês no Halloween. Marie estava com o trio de ouro na busca pela pedra filosofal, tendo Herbologia como uma de suas matérias preferidas, ela ajudou os amigos a se livrarem do visgo do diabo; na fuga acabou machucando o tornozelo quando a planta a agarrou. Marie ficou para trás com Rony quando este foi nocauteado pela rainha branca no xadrez de bruxo.  
Ela também se aventurou na Câmara Secreta distraindo o Basilisco enquanto Harry recuperava a espada de Gryffindor do Chapéu Seletor e destruía o diário de Riddle. Foi também nessa época que a garota começou a perceber que, se as atenções não estavam voltadas para ela, não havia a menor necessidade de agir "responsavelmente". Ela então resolveu testar os limites de sua liberdade e começou a pregar peças nos outros alunos e membros da staff (Filch); esse comportamento associado à sensação de que ela estava acima de qualquer regra (já que era neta do Ministro da Magia), criou um pequeno monstrinho inconsequente com profundo desrespeito pelas regras e aversão a qualquer tipo de responsabilidade.  
Em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, Marie suspeitou da identidade lupina do professor Lupin e, enquanto todos os outros alunos adoravam o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ela, sempre que podia, investigava o professor com perguntas inconvenientes. Em uma dessas conversas, ela blefou lindamente e Lupin caiu na armadilha admitindo que era um lobisomem. No primeiro momento, Marie se afastou completamente tomada por seus medos e traumas do passado, mas com o tempo ela resolveu escutar o outro lado da história e aprendeu muito sobre lobisomens e sobre o próprio Greyback; ela iniciou assim uma relação de amizade e respeito com o professor. No final do ano letivo, quando ela, Harry e Hermione voltaram no tempo para resgatar Sirius e Bicuço, Marie novamente se ofereceu para criar uma distração evitando que Lupin, em sua forma de lobisomem, atrapalhasse os planos ou machucasse alguém. Esse foi um episódio decisivo que a fez enfrentar seu maior medo e perceber que as coisas não são tão simples quanto parecem.  
Nessa altura de sua carreira acadêmica, Marie já estava estabelecendo uma reputação "problemática". Os professores, principalmente o chefe de sua casa, prof. Flitwick, admitiam sua aptidão e talento natural, mas se incomodavam profundamente com sua atitude desafiadora e preguiçosa. Seu comportamento atraiu a atenção dos gêmeos Weasley que reconheceram uma alma ardilosa assim viram Marie enfeitiçando Madame Nor-r-ra; a gata de FIlch ficou nadando no ar durante um dia inteiro com um arco-íris brilhante saindo de sua cauda.  
Agora no quarto ano, Marie e o gêmeos Weasley têm grandes planos para o futuro! Porém com a Copa Mundial de Quadribol e um evento misterioso em Hogwarts se aproximando, ela começa a perceber que sua vida de gracinhas e artimanhas pode estar com os dias contados.

 **Capítulo um – A COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL**

Marie passou quase todo o verão com os Diggory já que seu avô estava tão ocupado com os preparativos para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Ela adorava a casa amadeirada dos tios, o cheiro caseiro do olmo preenchia cada cômodo com uma sensação acolhedora e aconchegante, ela gostava da paz e do sentimento caseiro que a casa tinha, tão diferente da mansão Fudge minimalista e grandiosa, frio e distante. Ela e Cedrico saíram quase todos os dias; ele sabia o quão solitária ela costumava se sentir e estava sempre pronto para lhe provocar um sorriso.  
Todo mundo acordou cedo naquele dia, mesmo a senhora Diggory que não estava indo para o jogo ajudou o marido, o filho e a sobrinha a se arrumarem; eles comeram café da manhã conversando ansiosamente, fazer previsões sobre o jogo e o que eles iriam comprar quando chegassem lá.  
\- Vocês dois tenham cuidado, entenderam? Eu sei que você vai ter que ficar na área V.I.P., Marie, mas por favor, se você puder se grudar no Cedrico eu ficaria mais calma. -Disse Amélia Diggory tomando uma xícara de café.  
\- Mãe, você não precisa se preocupar ... A segurança na área VIP deve ser muito melhor do que eu. –Respondeu Cedrico com um sorriso caloroso.  
\- Oh eu sei! Mas ... - ela olhou para sua sobrinha e lá estava ... aquele olhar.  
Marie sabia que sua tia não tinha a intenção de fazer isso, mas muitas vezes ela a olhava com pena, a garota sempre sentia a necessidade de desviar os olhos quando isso acontecia.  
\- Não se preocupe tia, eu vou ficar bem. - Ela forçou um sorriso; foi o suficiente para a tia.  
\- Vamos lá, crianças! – Disse o senhor Diggory resgatando-a daquela situação embaraçosa. - Nós temos um longo caminho pela frente.  
Ao ouvir isso, todos os pensamentos de piedade e ansiedade desapareceram instantaneamente da cabeça de Marie, finalmente iria ncontrar seus amigos de novo e estava certa de que iria épico, nada mais importava. Ela enfiou o último bolinho na boca e bebeu o resto do suco para ajudar a descer; quinze minutos depois (porque Cedrico precisou ir ao banheiro) eles começaram a seguir a trilha que levava ao bosque perto da casa.  
Algum tempo depois eles pararam à sombra de uma grande árvore.  
\- Estamos bem no horário. Arthur vai estar aqui a qualquer minuto.  
Mais pra trinta e quatro minutos, para ser exato. Depois de esperarem por tanto tempo, Cedrico resolveu escalar uma das árvores para ver se conseguia ter uma noção de quão longe os Weasley estavam, Marie aproveitou a oportunidade e virou-se para o tio:  
\- Sabe, você e a titia tem que parar de se precupar tanto comigo.  
\- Oh querida, nós só fazemos isso por que nos importamos. – Disse ele em um tom um tanto magoado.  
\- Eu sei ... E por favor, não pense que eu não aprecio tudo o que vocês fazem por mim, porque eu realmente, REALMENTE aprecio. - Ela se aproximou e tocou o braço de seu tio. - Vocês são como pais para mim e eu sou grata por ter uma família tão incrível!  
\- Então, qual é o problema?  
\- É só que... às vezes ... Eu não sei, o jeito que você e a titia olham pra mim ... Eu não preciso da pena de ninguém!  
\- Pena? Pelas barbas de Merlin! – O Sr. Diggory parecia muito surpreso - Marie, nós sabemos que você pode cuidar de si mesma e nós valorizamos a sua independência. Mas nós somos a sua família, nós só queremos cuidar de você ... nós apenas queremos nos certificar de que você está segura. O que aconteceu com seus pais ... -ele fez uma pausa, seus olhos estavam perdidos em uma memória escura, Marie perdera a mãe naquela noite, mas Amos havia perdido uma irmã.  
\- O que aconteceu com meus pais está no passado. - Disse ela de maneira incisiva e forçando um sorriso depois de perceber que suas palavras haviam saído muito mais frias do que ela queria. - Eu não posso viver meu presente se o meu passado estiver me segurando, tio.  
\- Você está certa, querida ... me desculpe se eu ou sua tia te fizemos sentir qualquer coisa além de amor e respeito. - Ele tocou seu rosto com ternura fazendo-a sorrir. Um sorriso de verdade dessa vez.  
\- Veja só ... Por aqui Arthur! Por aqui! Filho, eles estão aqui! - Amos gritou quando viu seu colega e amigo Arthur Weasley vindo na direção deles com um pequeno grupo.  
\- Desculpe a demora, Amos! Alguns de nós tivemos problemas para sair da cama. - Respondeu o Sr. Weasley olhando para Harry e Rony.  
Marie correu em direção a suas melhores amigas Hermione e Gina, dando-lhes um abraço apertado; ela adorava estar entre amigos. Hermione imediatamente começou a fazer uma porção de perguntas sobre os feitiços de proteção usados na Copa, Marie elogiou o lindo suéter azul claro de Gina; a Sra Weasley era ótima com as agulhas. Marie secretamente desejava que a Sra Weasley um dia tricotasse algo para ela, aqueles suéteres significavam muita coisa. Ela então abraçou e beijou Harry e Rony, o último ficando tão vermelho quanto seu. Marie abraçou Fred e George e ambos foram igualmente calorosos não perdendo a oportunidade de implicar com suas roupas caras; os gêmeos gostavam de zombar dela e de seu rótulo de "neta do Ministro" apelidando-a de Rainha da Devassidão.  
\- Por favor me diz que você trouxe tudo. -Disse Fred ansiosamente olhando para sua mochila.  
\- Claro que eu trouxe. - Desde que os gêmeos descobriram que só tinham conseguido três N.O.M.s, eles compartilharam com ela a ideia de abrir uma loja de logros e brincadeiras; sendo uma participante ativa da rede de traquinagens e tendo aptidão natural para feitiços e transfiguração, Marie tornou-se uma espécie de conselheira para os meninos.  
\- Mamãe confiscou o nosso estoque. - George exibiu uma pose excessivamente derrotada.  
\- Estamos ficando descuidados, hein? -Disse Ela em tom sarcástico.  
\- Não é descuido! Ela sente o cheiro dessas coisas, eu juro!  
\- Sério, eu não sei como vocês sobreviveram tanto tempo sem mim. – Respondeu cruzando os braços com os dois.  
\- Honestamente, eu não tenho ideia. -Fred beijou sua bochecha gentilmente.  
Cedrico desceu da árvore e Marie viu Mione e Gina trocando olhares e sorrisos tímidos, seu primo era bastante bonito e atraía muita atenção. Mas não havia muito tempo pra conversa fiada, eles já estavam atrasados, Cedrico se aproximou dela e começou a falar sobre quadribol; ambos os gêmeos Weasley saudaram Cedrico com uma breve aceno de cabeça, eles ainda não tinham superado a derrota da Grifinória para a Lufa-Lufa no ano anterior. Os gêmeos novamente fizeram uma careta quando o Sr. Diggory começou a falar sobre o jogo e como Ced devia estar orgulhoso por ter vencido HARRY POTTER! Muito embaraçoso, mas Cedrico foi extremamente educado e cavalheiresco, como sempre. Marie acariciava os braços dos gêmeos tentando acalmá-los.  
Quando chegou o momento, o grupo se reuniu em torno da bota/chave de portal que o Sr. Diggory segurava. Assim que todos tocaram no objeto, o mundo girou e seus corpos ficaram leves; assim que os pés de Marie tocaram o solo, o arbusto mais próximo se transformou em banheiro.

\- Um dia você vai ter que aprender a aparatar, e aí como vai ser? – Perguntou Cedrico com um sorriso segurando os cabelos da prima para trás enquanto ela terminava seus assuntos na moita.  
\- Aparatar é superestimado. – Ela respondeu se recompondo. – Nem uma palavra! – Os gêmeos estavam roxos tentando o riso e a explosão de piadinhas.  
\- Você está bem, querida? – O sr. Diggory se aproximou dando-lhe uns tapinhas nas costas. – Aparatar é pior do que isso!  
\- To sabendo.  
Os Diggory e os Weasley estavam em acampamentos diferentes, Marie disse adeus a Amos e Cedric prometendo encontrá-los mais tarde e seguiu a família ruiva. O sr. Weasley estava começando a ter alguns problemas com o gerente do acampamento, mas assim que o Sr. Roberts começou a verbalizar suas suspeitas, um funcionário do Ministério apareceu do nada e lançou um feitiço de memória no trouxa; Marie fez uma careta, ela não concordava com a forma como o mundo mágico manipulava os trouxas. O funcionário os acompanhou até a área de acampamento, ele parecia exausto. Uma vez fora do alcance do Sr. Roberts, ele murmurou para o Sr. Weasley, "Estamos tendo um monte de problemas com ele. Precisa de um feitiço de memória dez vezes por dia para mantê-lo feliz. E Ludo Bagman não está ajudando. Trotando por aí falando sobre balaços e goles pra quem quiser ouvir. Caramba, vou ficar feliz quando isso acabar. Vejo você mais tarde, Arthur. "  
Feitiço de memória dez vezes por dia!? Até o final da Copa o cérebro desse homem ia ser um monte pudim! Marie balançou a cabeça frustrada.  
O local concedido aos Weasley não era de todo mal, excetuando-se um problema de ortografia, o Sr. Weasley estava muito orgulhoso do quão perto eles estavam ao campo. Marie sabia que ela poderia ter uma barra melhor beeeem mais perto do campo e das pessoas "importantes", mas uma tenda gigante, solitária e minimalista era um inferno em comparação com companhia acolhedora e alegre dos Weasley, Harry e Hermione. Era hora de soltar a bomba.  
\- Erm ... Sr. Weasley, eu não quero criar problema, mas ... - ela piscou os olhos como um filhotinho de rua. – Será que eu poderia ficar com vocês?  
\- Ué... Mas você deve ter uma barraca bem melhor na área VIP. - Ele olhou para ela confuso.  
\- Sim, sim, mas eu realmente gostaria de ficar com todos vocês ... se possível! Claro, eu não quero ser um fardo pra ninguém. –Um pouco de drama nunca fez mal a ninguém.  
\- Não não! De modo nenhum. Você pode ficar, é claro. -Ele lhe lançou um olhar bondoso. - Nós vamos ficar um pouco apertados, mas o importante e nos divertirmos juntos, venham dar uma olhada!  
Depois de se instalarem, Marie foi com Rony, Harry e Hermione buscar um pouco de água. O acampamento da Irlanda estava fervendo! Havia música e falatório por todos os lados, os cheiros de comida e de poções se misturavam no ar criando uma atmosfera morna de alegria e ansiedade. Em sua jornada de volta, eles se encontram com o antigo capitão do time da Grifinória, Olívio Wood.  
No momento em que pôs os olhos sobre ele o coração de Marie começou a bater mais rápido e seus antigos sentimentos juvenis começaram a estourar de novo. Seus olhos viajaram de seu rosto assertivo para seu peito forte e braços pesados, quando ele se aproximou deles um sonzinho agudo saiu de sua boca e ela tentou encobri-lo com uma tosse falsa; Hermione olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso.  
Olivío abraçou Harry e arrastou o menino para conhecer seus pais.  
\- Ah, quem dera fosse eu sendo apresentada aos pais dele ... - suspirou Marie fazendo Hermione e Rony rirem, sua paixão platônica por Olivío não era segredo.  
Poucos minutos depois, Harry e Olivío se aproximaram de novo e o segundo começou a explicar ao grupo como ele tinha sido contratado pelo Puddlemere United. Marie chegou mais perto de Harry e lhe deu uma cotovelada costelas fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para Oliver; eles nunca tinham sido devidamente apresentados, ele só a conhecia dos jogos de quadribol na escola e ela só sabia seu nome do meio, a cidade onde morava, sua cor favorita (marrom), sua comida favorita (torta de abóbora) e seu número da identidade... Ela não tinha orgulho disso.  
\- Olivío, - disse Harry, quando seu ex-capitão terminou sua história -Eu não sei se vocês se conhecem, mas esta é Marie Fudge, ela é uma amiga minha.  
\- Confraternizando com o inimigo, hein Potter? - Olivío Se aproximou dela com um grande sorriso -Claro que sei quem você é, não só por causa dos jornais, mas você também tem um braço poderoso, me deu um monte de problemas no ano passado ... você não era a artilheira que quase me derrubou no jogo contra a Corvinal?  
\- Podes crê! - O quê? O QUÊ? Marie exercia a arte da traquinagem em tempo integral e ela era bonita, inteligente e tinha um grande carisma ... ela sabia DISSO! Ela nunca teve problemas para falar com meninos, sua autoconfiança sempre estava no topo, mas perto de Olivío seus talentos eram inúteis. - Quero dizer ... desculpe por isso. - Seu rosto queimou ela se odiou por isso.  
\- Não se desculpe! Você foi ótima. -Ele tocou seu ombro, ela quase morreu. – Mas só estou dizendo isso porque eu já estou formado, se isso fosse Hogwarts eu não seria tão bonzinho.  
\- Eu posso tirar proveito disso. – aííííííí siiiiiiiimmm; Oliver lhe sorriu com o canto da boca, Hermione revirou os olhos. - É melhor levarmos a água pro acampamento. Foi bom te conhecer. – Saída estratégica pela tangente.  
\- É bom ver todos vocês novamente, talvez nos encontremos outra vez esta noite. - Ele respondeu piscando pra ela. YEEEEY!  
\- Você acha que ele notou que você estava dando em cima dele? – Perguntou Hermione com ironia.  
\- Ah qual é! Eu vi uma oportunidade e eu peguei! -Protestou Marie - Quando é que eu vou encontrar com Olivío Wood de novo? Você sabe que eu tenho uma queda por ele.  
\- Talvez "nós nos encontremos de nooovo esta noite" -disse Rony inflando o peito em uma imitação hilária de Olivío.  
O grupo voltou para a tenda e mais nada foi dito sobre Olívio, mas a cabeça de Marie estava avaliando a possibilidade de encontrá-lo novamente à noite no jogo.  
\- Por que vocês demoraram tanto? - Perguntou George quando eles voltaram para o acampamento.  
\- Marie precisou de um tempo pra se recuperar-AAAAII! -Rony Gritou quando Marie chutou sua canela e lhe lançou um olhar carrancudo. Se os gêmeos iriam atormentá-la o resto do ano se soubesse daquele episódio.

MARIE ENCONTRARÁ OLÍVIO WOOD NO JOGO? SERÁ QUE A IRLANDA VAI VENCER (duh)? ESSE SERÁ UM FINAL DE VERÃO SERENO E PACÍFICO (extra DUH)? TUDO ISSO E MUITO MAIS NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO... A CHEGADA DE FIGURAS ILUSTRES!


	2. 2 A Chegada de Figuras Ilustres

**Capítulo dois – A CHEGADA DE FIGURAS ILUSTRES**

O grupo almoçou conversando alegremente sobre vários assuntos, embora quadribol predominasse. Percy ainda tentava fazer com que eles implorassem por mais informações sobre o evento misterioso em Hogwarts, mas todos decidiram que era melhor ignorá-lo. Ludo Bagman, chefe da Sessão de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, apareceu no acampamento falando alto e com entusiasmo; tudo estaria muito bem se Bagman não oferecesse a oportunidade de uma aposta. Os olhos de Fred e George brilharam.  
\- Ahm, eu posso falar com vocês por um segundo? -Disse Marie puxando os gêmeos de lado. -Há alguns de nós que não considerariam prudente apostar com Ludo Bagman.  
\- É impressão minha, ou vossa senhoria está tentando nos dizer como gastar o nosso dinheiro? -Disse Fred exagerando nos gestos.  
\- Qual é, é um bom palpite! Irlanda ganha, mas Krum pega o pomo.  
\- Eu não poderia me importar menos com como vocês, panacas, gastam o seu dinheiro. –Respondeu a garota com desinteresse genuíno - e sim, esse é o melhor palpite, mas o problema é que Ludo Bagman não vai pagar se vocês ganharem. Confie em mim, eu sei.  
Os gêmeos pareceram refletir por um momento.  
\- Desculpe, xuxu! -Disseram em uníssono.  
\- Se há uma chance de nós ganharmos mais dinheiro para a loja nós temos que agarrá-la. -Disse George com um sorriso de desculpas.  
\- Somos homens de negócio agora! -Concordou Fred com um ar pomposo despenteando o cabelo dela e, em seguida, voltando para lidar com Ludo.  
\- Bem, pelo menos ele está interessado no produto. –Suspirou Marie se juntando ao grupo.  
\- Você já ouviu alguma notícia da Bertha Jorkins, Ludo?  
A pergunta do Sr. Weasley fez Marie se reconectar à conversa, sabia-se que Bertha Jorkins nunca teve a melhor memória é que tinha o péssimo hábito de se meter onde não era chamada, porém seu desaparecimento era estranho mesmo para os padrões mágicos. Ninguém ouviu nada sobre ela, ninguém viu nada, para Marie isso era muito, muito estranho e o que irritava mais era que ninguém parecia se importar, ela trabalhava para o Ministério, mas muito pouco foi sendo feito para encontrá-la ... A coisa toda não fazia sentido. Mas este tema morreu tão rápido quanto chegou quando o Sr. Crouch aparatou perto deles, ele não era um homem ruim, Bartô Crouch, mas sua obsessão por regras e normas era ridiculamente irritante; talvez seja por isso Percy gostava tanto dele. Quando o Sr. Crouch chamou Percy, seu servo mais fiel, de "Weatherby" os gêmeos sufocaram em seus copos e Marie fingiu uma tosse para esconder seu sorriso. Depois de ouvir Percy comentando sobre o trabalho e como Crouch era a oitava maravilha do mundo, a ironia era tão afiada quanto uma faca de mandrágora; Marie tinha certeza de que os gêmeos chamariam Percy de "Weatherby" pro resto da vida. Ela estava conversando com Charlie - sobre dragões, é claro -quando Bagman e Crouch começaram a falar sobre o evento misterioso em Hogwarts.  
Viver com o Ministro da Magia significa um monte de corujas, visitas inconvenientes e muita puxação de saco, mas também significa informação privilegiada. Chegando em casa depois de seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, Marie notou que havia algo incomum acontecendo, seu avô estava mais ocupado do que nunca e não era só por causa da Copa do Mundo e por que um notório assassino havia escapado bem debaixo do nariz dele; não, havia algo mais, algo sobre Hogwarts e um evento extraordinário. Ela não foi capaz de descobrir mais porque seu avô se recusou a dizer qualquer coisa, toda vez que ela perguntava ele simplesmente respondia "Você vai ver ... Vai ser fantástico! Estou contando com você"; contando com ela para o que? Não saber o que estava acontecendo deixava Marie a beira de um ataque, ela falou sobre isso com Cedrico, mas ele era muito bonzinho pra fazer qualquer coisa. Agora Bagman e Crouch estavam discutindo essa coisa de novo, mas antes que Ludo com sua enorme boca de sapo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa valiosa, Crouch o interrompeu e o assunto ficou perdido.  
\- PUTZ! Que horas são? –Berrou Marie procurando por um relógio.  
\- São duas horas –Respondeu Gui oferecendo o relógio para a menina verificar as horas.  
\- Pelos calções de Merlin, estou atrasada! Não vou ter tempo de me trocar ... Merda! -ela Começou a girar como uma barata tonta. - Vejo vocês no jogo!

\- Onde diabos você estava? -O Ministro da Magia não estava feliz. – Estou te esperando há duas horas! O que você está vestindo? -O Ministro da Magia não estava NEM UM POUCO feliz.

\- Sinto muito! Eu realmente sinto muito, eu perdi a noção do tempo. - Marie Removeu o chapéu jogando-o longe e prendeu o cabelo em um coque tentando parecer mais arrumada, e falhando miseravelmente. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e sua pele estava suada e corada pelo esforço.

\- Oh Marie, Marie ... - seu avô balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Esses eventos eram de praxe e sempre aconteciam em acontecimentos em que a comunidade bruxa internacional se encontrava; muita política envolvida. Um homem alto e barbudo com um rosto angular se aproximou deles com uma mulher ao seu lado.

\- Oh primeiro-ministro, bem-vindo! - Seu avô era todo elogios e os bons modos. -E esta deve ser a sua adorável esposa!

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHA -Todas as atenções se viraram para Marie. - Desculpe, primeiro-ministro, o meu avô realmente é um homem engraçado. É claro que ele sabe que esta é a sua muito bonita e muito JOVEM FILHA, Sophia ... Priyatno mi e da se zapoznaem, dobre doshli!

\- Você falar húngarro? – Perguntou o primeiro-ministro búlgaro com um grande sorriso.

\- Muito pouco, muito pouco, senhor. Língua maravilhosa, muito complexa.

\- Eu gostar de suas botas! - Disse Sophia que parecia estar muito desconfortável em seu sapato de salto -Se eu saber, eu viria vestida como você.

\- Oh, eu peço imensas desculpas por minhas vestimentas. Eu estava com alguns amigos e ... Oh, estamos aqui para assistir a um jogo de quadribol ou dançar valsa? - Manipulação, teu nome é Marie. O primeiro-ministro pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e a garota teve certeza de que Sophia iria correr de volta para seus aposentos para trocar de roupa.

\- Vucê estar certa, senhorrita. É um jogo, não política! -Disse o homem barbudo em voz alta. –um prazerr conhecê-la, nos vemos no jogo. - O primeiro-ministro e sua filha se afastaram.

\- Que pessoas adoráveis. - Disse Marie em um tom diplomático.

\- Você tem sorte de ser tão esperta. – Respondeu seu avô rispidamente, mas com um toque de orgulho na voz.

\- VOCÊ tem sorte de EU ser tão esperta. Esposa... francamente. - Fudge não estava satisfeito. – Olha eu realmente sinto muito por estar atrasada e pelas minhas roupas. Eu não fiz isso de propósito.

\- Este ano vai ser um grande, Marie. Eu preciso confiar em você; eu preciso que você seja responsável! Você não era assim, você sempre assumiu seus deveres.

\- É por isso que você está me deixando usar o dinheiro da herança dos meus pais? Você está tentando me forçar a ser responsável?

\- Sim! –Respondeu ele em um tom alarmado. - Estou também curioso para ver o que você vai fazer com aquele dinheiro.

\- Vou gastar tudo.

\- Não me teste, moci-Lucius! -Seu avô se interrompeu e agora estava acenando freneticamente para o homem mais detestável que já existiu.

\- Yey ...

\- Comporte-se-LUCIUS! Estou tão feliz de ver você aqui. - O Ministro e Sr. Malfoy apertaram as mãos com entusiasmo. - Narcisa você está maravilhosa! E este jovem deve ser Draco, crescendo forte, hein rapaz! - A família Malfoy retornou as saudações com menos de metade do entusiasmo.

\- Fudge, grande evento; formidável.

\- Senhorita Fudge você está ... - Narcisa Malfoy escaneou Marie com seus olhos afiados e uma cara de nojo. - Crescida.

\- Sim, me desculpe Sra. Malfoy - disse ela com um sorriso inocente. - Eu não tenho tive tempo para me vestir como uma esnobe e pretensiosa grandessíssima filha da ppppppp- ... Plúnia ...? -Seu avô havia esmagado seu pé debaixo do dele. O Sr. Malfoy deu um sorriso seco. - Estou estudando luas diferentes para astronomia(?)

\- Um prazer, como sempre. -Disse ee com falsa cortesia. – Nos vemos no jogo. – Os Malfoy se afastaram... Já foram tarde.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo!? - Agora seu avô estava furioso.

\- Vovô, Lucius Malfoy é um babaca!

\- OLHA a boca, mocinha! -Ele não sabia se deveria gritar com ela ou sussurrar. - Você está fora de controle!

\- EU ESTOU FORA DE CONTROLE!? – Grito – É você quem está sendo manipulado por uma víbora loira falsificada. - Sussurros.

\- Isso é a influência! Isso é política! Você saberia se se importasse em aprender um pouco.

\- Não, obrigada.

Seu avô agitou as mãos em frustração e se afastou dela; Marie sabia que tinha ido longe demais, mas os Malfoy não mereciam um tratamento melhor, Lucius Malfoy era de fato uma cobra manipuladora que usava de dinheiro, chantagem e contatos para subir na sociedade e humilhar as pessoas. Ele era um covarde e Marie não conseguia suportar isso, ela não IRIA suportar isso. Depois de um tempo brincando de a netinha perfeita do ministro, ela foi beber alguma coisa e se aproximou de Quim Shacklebolt, um auror que fazia parte da guarda pessoal do ministro.

\- Olá, porque essa cara tão sombria?

\- O senhor Ministro está com raiva de mim. - Ela suspirou e bebeu um copo de suco.

\- Por causa das roupas?

\- Por que eu chamei Lucius Malfoy de babaca e filho da p.

\- Nada que não seja verdade, não é? - Ele respondeu com um sorriso brilhante.

\- Né? Né? Argh ... eu não sei, eu não gosto dessas coisas. Ele espera muito de mim.

\- Ow, Marie ... -Quim ainda estava sorrindo, mas agora ele estava balançava a cabeça em negação. - Você é inteligente, bonito, astuto e engenhoso, é claro que ele espera muito de você ... eu estou surpreso de ver que você não espera tanto de si mesma

\- Eu só não gosto da pressão. - Ela tomou um gole e olhou em volta.

\- Não se preocupe, garotinha ... Ele não consegue ficar bravo com você por muito tempo.

\- Você está de plantão? - Vamos mudar esse assunto sentimental, vamos?

\- Sim, em breve irei para as entradas do campo.

\- Huumm ... A responsável pelos esquemas desse jogo foi a Bertha Jorkins, né? Aliás, você tem alguma notícia dela? - Ela tentou soar descontraída, casual.

\- Nós não estamos realmente nos preocupando com isso agora.

\- Pois é, é isso que me preocupa. -Ela tomou outro longo gole e continuou, agora mais entusiasmada. - Você não acha que é um pouco estranho?

\- Bertha já teve problemas como esse, sabia?

\- Eu sei, mas nunca por tanto tempo! Ninguém viu ou falou com ela em meses! Eles disseram que ela foi em uma viagem de férias, mas sumiu na Albânia, assim...puff! Deixou todas as coisas no hotel, não entrou em contato com ninguém, nenhum bilhete!

\- Você andou mexendo nos meus arquivos de novo? - Quim, assim como o ministro, estava meio aflito, meio orgulhoso.

\- Não importa, Quim! – Mude de assunto, rápido! - Nada disso te parece um pouco estranho?

\- Eu não tenho certeza, menina. Poderia ser alguma coisa, mas também poderia não ser nada! Temos outras prioridades agora. Sabe, você devia trabalhar no Ministério. O mundo sabe como estamos precisando de pessoas que se importam ... -ele olhou para o ministro balbuciando elogios vazios para altas figuras políticas como um macaco fazendo truques na espera uma recompensa; Marie percebeu seu olhar e terminou sua bebida sentindo-se envergonhada.

\- Merlin nunca permitirá que isso. -Ela respondeu com uma cara emburrada.

\- Tudo o que sei é que você tem que ficar LONGE dos meus arquivos. -Ele lhe deu um olhar sério antes de ir embora.

 _ **Mais tarde naquela noite...**_

Havia luzes e música em todos os lugares, o pessoal do Ministério ia ter muito trabalho com os trouxas hoje à noite; os irlandeses estavam celebrando com todo o seu arsenal e não iam parar tão cedo. Marie voltou para a tenda dos Weasley depois do jogo, ela se esgueirou silenciosamente para fora do camarote sem deixar que seu avô a visse; a última coisa que ela queria depois de um jogo tão emocionante era atarraxar seu sorriso falso e lidar com um bando de panacas aristocráticos. Ela odiava como seu avô tratava essas pessoas, tudo o que importava era o dinheiro e a influência política, o modo como ele tratava Lucius Malfoy, principalmente, era nojento e o Sr. Fudge nem sequer conseguia perceber que estava prejudicando outras pessoas no processo. O Sr. Weasley estava tão orgulhoso e sorridente por ter sido convidado para ficar no camarote do ministro, mas o senhor Cornélio Fudge só conseguia falar sobre os Malfoy, Krum, o ministro búlgaro e Harry Potter ... foi embaraçoso e errado. Ela pediu desculpas ao Sr. Weasley depois e ele pareceu satisfeito, ai estava um homem muito bom.

Dentro da tenda, a comemoração não era tão selvagem quanto do lado de fora, mas todos celebravam com alegria cantando, dançando, comendo e falando alto. O Sr. Weasley discutia com Gui sobre a defesa dos irlandeses, enquanto Rony elogiava Viktor Krum.

\- Ele é mais do que um atleta! Ele é um artista! -Disse ele com olhos sonhadores.

\- Eu acho que você está apaixonado, Rony. - Respondeu Gina.

\- Viktor I love you! -Fred agarrou a mão de Rony e se ajoelhou começando a cantar.

\- Viktor I dooooo! – George se juntou imitando a posição de seu irmão.

\- When we're apart my heart beats just for you! - O resto do grupo cantou junto em coro e o rosto de Rony se coloriu com um vermelho brilhante.

Marie estava agora profundamente concentrada em uma conversa com Charlie e Gina sobre algumas regras e táticas quando os gêmeos se aproximaram deles, sentando-se um de cada lado da garota.

\- Oi. -Disse George com um sorriso inocente.

\- Olá. –Respondeu ela olhando de um gêmeo para o outro, ambos sustentavam o mesmo sorriso cheio de segundas intenções, ela levantou uma sobrancelha em suspeita.

\- Podemos falar com você em particular? - Disse Fred piscando de maneira inofensiva.

\- Mas estou tendo uma conversa tãããoo legal. - Ela apontou os outros dois Weasleys com quem ela estava falando. - Não tenho certeza se vocês podem pagar pelo meu tempo.

\- Ha! Mas nós somos ricos agora!

\- Nós ganhamos a aposta com Bagman. - Eles pareciam tão orgulhosos de si mesmos que ela não quis estourar a bolha dos dois ... Ainda.

\- Uuuuhhh desculpe. Vamos então. - Ela pediu licença e foi para a cozinha com os gêmeos. -Então, o que é que duas figuras tão ilustres querem com um pobre diabo como eu?

\- Você tem tanto para oferecer, gata. - Fred levantou uma sobrancelha de maneira maliciosa.

\- Não baixa o nível, Weasley! -Ela tentou chutá-lo por baixo da mesa, mas ele se esquivou.

\- Você é muito inteligente ... - Começou George.

\- E você leva jeito para pregar peças, seus truques são criativos e elegantes. Nós estivemos observando, nós gostamos do seu trabalho. –Continuou Fred um tom muito profissional.

\- Temos uma proposta para você. - Eles disseram juntos.

\- Estou ouvindo. – Ela agora estava extremamente curiosa.

\- Nós queremos que você saiba que se trata de suas habilidades pessoais e do respeito que temos por você como uma companheira de travessuras. Não se trata de dinheiro, porque, como dissemos, somos ricos. Mas precisamos de mais do que isso. Nós queremos que você junte sua mente maligna com as nossas.

\- Nós queremos que você nos ajude a montar a loja.

\- Você iria ajudar com o processo criativo, como você já faz.

\- E iria nos auxiliar nas situações financeiras ...

\- Vocês querem que eu coloque dinheiro na loja. -Disse ela cortando a conversa fiada.

\- É você quem tá dizendo. - George Levantou as mãos jogando a responsabilidade para ela.

\- O que temos em mente é mais mútuo, algo que beneficiaria todos nós. -Eles chegaram mais perto dela e olharam em volta para se certificar de que ninguém estava ouvindo. - Olhe pra isso como uma empreitada financeira; uma parte dos lucros iria pra você.

\- Eu seria sócia? Tá falando sério!? – Ela não conseguiu reprimir o largo sorriso que lhe veio as lábios, aquilo era a melhor coisa que eles poderiam ter dito a ela; era uma ideia brilhante.

\- Fala baixo, mulher. - Respondeu George, os gêmeos também sorriam abertamente.

\- Desculpa! É só que uma coincidência surpreendente! Meu avô me deu acesso à herança dos meus pais e me disse para fazer algo "responsável" com isso ... INVESTIR! É perfeito! – Marie não conseguia conter a animação.

\- Ótimo! -O ambos pareciam contagiados pelo seu entusiasmo. George continuou - 80% pra gente e 20 você, que tal?

\- Peraí, o que? -Foi a sua vez de ser mais profissional. - Pelo menos cinquenta por cento e eu vou te dizer por que eu mereço esse valor. -Eles cruzaram os braços incrédulos, ela cruzou as pernas e levantou uma das mãos mostrando o número um. - Primeiro, acrescentar o cromossomo "M" ao seu negócio é a garantia do sucesso, eu conheço pessoas, que conhecem pessoas que conhecem mais pessoas ainda! Eu sou a rede de flu das conexões sociais. Em segundo lugar! Vamos encarar os fatos, eu sou muito inteligente, fui criada em um mundo de poder, luxúria e controle, eu entendo de negócios e eu entendo de pessoas. Em terceiro lugar, eu sou muito boa em feitiços, eu sou uma negação em poções, mas feitiços, transfiguração e herbologia são o meu forte, eu posso ajudar com os efeitos colaterais que EU SEI que alguns dos produtos estão tendo. E em quarto lugar, mas não menos importante, eu tenho "os meios". - Ela esfregou o dedo indicador com o polegar no gesto mais explícito que existe.

\- Ouvimos quatro boas razões, onde estão os outros dez por cento? - Eles estavam extremamente confiantes.

\- Os outros dez por cento é o amor e admiração que você tem por mim. - Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-los rir. – Qual é! Quarenta por cento.

\- Trinta e cinco – Em coro.

\- FEITO!

Eles apertaram as mãos com sorrisos brilhantes; ela em seguida os puxou para um abraço apertado, os três riram extasiados. Isso ia ser fantástico! Ganhar dinheiro para fazer brincadeiras era o negócio de uma vida.

\- Senhorita Fudge, bem-vinda às Gemialidades Weasley!

\- Esse é o nome? -Eles estavam mantendo isso em segredo o verão inteiro.

\- Aham!

\- É perfeito! -Ela os abraçou novamente

\- A menos que você queira que a gente mude para encaixar o seu nome ... isso vai ser complicado. -Disse George contemplativo.

\- Não! Nãonãonãonão, de verdade, não precisa. Eu não sei como o meu avô e imprensa vão reagir se souberem que eu estou investindo dinheiro em uma loja de logros e brincadeiras ... Vamos manter isso entre nós, ok?

\- Tá bem!

\- VAMOS CELEB-

Seu discurso foi interrompido pelos sons de explosões vindas do lado de fora, toda a atmosfera mudou. Os três se entreolharam e voltaram para a sala de estar, o Sr. Weasley tinha saído e os outros não parecem notar a confusão do lado de fora; Gui tinha Rony preso em uma chave de braço enquanto Gina e Charlie riam e Hermione e Harry conversavam em um canto. De repente, o patriarca Weasley entrou na tenda abruptamente, seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos estavam esbugalhados, ele tinha a expressão apavorada; ele separou Gui e Rony dizendo:

\- Nós temos que ir ... AGORA! -Ele gritou quando viu Charlie sentado em uma das cadeiras. - É urgente!

Havia fogo e o som dos feitiços cortava o ar, era possível ouvir as pessoas correndo e arrastando suas coisas enquanto berravam os nomes de seus entes queridos; os barulhos de explosão estavam chegando mais perto agora, algo estava vindo.

O acampamento estava caótico, as pessoas corriam e gritavam de dor, de medo; acima das tendas havia corpos flutuando no ar se contorcendo tão violentamente que não mal conseguiam emitir algum som. Olhando com mais atenção, Marie conseguiu reconhecer os trouxas responsáveis pelo acampamento, as lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos e ela cobriu a boca com as mãos. Gui, Charlie, Percy e o Sr. Weasley já estavam com suas varinhas em mão.

\- Nós vamos ajudar o Ministério, o resto de vocês encontrem um lugar seguro ... E FIQUEM JUNTOS! Não importa o que aconteça!

TCHÃN TCHÃN TCHÃÃÃÃÃÃNNNN... O MINISTRO VAI PARAR DE SER UM BOBALHÃO? MARIE VAI VIVER TEMPO O SUFICIENTE PARA SE JUNTAR ÀS GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY? BERTHA JORKINS PODE ME MANDAR UMA FOTO DA ALBÂNIA? TUDO ISSO E MUITO MAIS NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO... PRISIONEIRA


End file.
